


Heat

by Bagarella25



Series: Wakatoshi is a Good Boy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, catboy, ushipussy rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25
Summary: Wakatoshi wears cat ears and Tooru fucks him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Wakatoshi is a Good Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209494
Kudos: 21





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Told you I would update this one quickly!
> 
> If you missed the first part of this story, it's [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035628)
> 
> Big thanks to [Griz](https://twitter.com/hornyowlboi) for helping me out again on this one!!

Tooru feels like his heart has fallen on the ground and has been stomped over by a billion gnus like Mufasa in the Lion King.

_ Nyan? _

Most people wouldn’t consider Wakatoshi as cute, he is a strong and sturdy pro volleyball player, huge and full of muscles; but Tooru knows better and he would tell you that in many ways Wakatoshi is indeed very cute. For example, because the way he tilts his head to the side when he tries to understand something; or when he falls asleep on the couch watching a show, his head slowly but ineluctably nodding forward like an elder; or even when he always kisses Tooru’s forehead before they part away. But Tooru has never imagined, not even in a million years that his big beefy lover wearing cat ears could be something cute. 

And yet, here he is, jaw open wide, tongue on the floor and eyes way out of their orbits, like that wolf sexually harassing Betty Boop, except that, well, it wasn’t like that right now. He can’t think straight,  _ is it a smirk on Toshi’s face? _ He can’t say, Wakatoshi is already hands and knees on the mattress crawling toward the headboard. Tooru doesn’t move, everything seems surreal like in a dream and he feels like if he moves the bubble will pop and the dream will be over.

Wakatoshi, on all four, stops in his route and turns his head to look at his partner over his shoulder.

“Are you not coming onto the bed Tooru? Or maybe would you prefer to do it on the floor?”

If the bubble finally gives out and does pop, it’s only because of Tooru’s dick suddenly becoming impossibly hard and tenting his slacks. 

Torru puts on his most devilish smirk and in one ungraceful leap joins Wakatoshi on the bed.

“The bed is fine,” He says as he puts a hand on his lover’s back, “Can’t have my kitty cat pretty paws all burned out, can’t we?”

He feels Wakatoshi tensing up under his touch.

“Do you like the pet name Toshi-kun?” Tooru doesn’t see the other man’s face as he has already turned his head back toward the headboard, but he  _ knows  _ Wakatoshi just blinked.  _ He does like it. _ “That’s what I thought.” He says, patting Wakatoshi's asscheek briefly for emphasis. 

“Spread your legs.” Tooru orders and Wakatoshi obeys immediately, it is a sign of enthusiasm coming from him. “Good boy,” Tooru coos and he seems to hear a low sound emanate from the other’s ribcage.

He leans to the side to look between his lover's thighs and his eyes land on Wakatoshi’s half hard cock, twitching. Tooru proudly blows some air through his nostrils.

“We’re gonna take care of that, kitty cat.” He shifts back behind Wakatoshi’s ass. “But first we have to make sure your hole is ready for me.” He says as he spreads his lover’s asscheeks with two hands and hooks his thumb in the thong strap to get it out of his way. 

The fake tail slides to the side, curving limply around Wakatoshi tight round ass. Tooru hums, already salivating at the idea of tasting this sweet cinnamon roll. Wakatoshi arches his back slightly, his spine curling under the straps framing his curves.  _ He’s begging for it _ . Everything is subtle and subdued with Wakatoshi but he never lies.

As he leans over his lover fists the comforter expecting what is about to happen. Tooru flattens his tongue and presses firmly against the rim. He feels it quiver under his touch. Wakatoshi is trembling. As Tooru licks earnestly he has the feeling the muscles are softer than usual. He tentatively pushes his tongue more forcefully against it and his asshole engulfs the tip in without almost any resistance. Wakatoshi moans and his deep voice resonates into the room. Tooru hums as he is always very proud to be the only one able to pull out those kinds of sounds from Ushijima  _ too hard _ Wakatoshi. He pushes his tongue again and licks as far as he can into the heat. Another moan, more discreet this time. Tooru leans back to make sure everything is alright but quickly understands, Wakatoshi has dropped his face into the sheets.

“You’re all loose down there kitten, I can already fit my tongue,” Tooru licks his lips. “Are you really in heat or is there something I should know?”

Wakatoshi says nothing. But Tooru knows he must have blinked into the comforter. He kneads into Wakatoshi’s flesh and nudges one of his partner’s knees with his own. Wakatoshi obeys to the silent order and spreads his thighs wider.

“Did you do something to yourself without telling me?” Tooru asks again while plunging his free thumb into his lover’s hole slowly but relentlessly. “Were you that desperate to have your pussy filled you couldn’t even wait for my cock?”

Tooru curls his thumb into the soft walls, and Wakatoshi finally shifts his head to the side to look at him. The cat ears are askew among his tousled hair, his face is red, he is gorgeous. Tooru marvels at the pretty picture  _ he _ created. Wakatoshi’s eyes narrow slightly when he answers.

“I’ve been prepping myself this morning in order to be ready for our expected afternoon activities.”

The words fly directly to Tooru’s crotch and, almost like a reflex, he buries his thumb further into Wakatoshi, surprised by the sudden arousal. Wakatoshi inhales sharply and his eyelashes flutter once again against his tan skin, eyes rolling back as he is slowly processing the sensation. Tooru knows Wakatoshi is perfectly aware of the effect this behaviour has on him. He knows how to throw Tooru off balance. He knows now Tooru is now imagining him alone in this luxurious hotel room, all sweaty and panting on this very bed, a dildo stretching out his taut pussy, while Tooru himself is out shooting some dumb watch or parfum commercial. He can’t even remember.

Wakatoshi makes an unrecognizable sound and Tooru is suddenly taken with the urgency to be  _ in _ Wakatoshi, to take him, to  _ fill _ him up to the brim. He withdraws his thumb hastily, Wakatoshi grunts, but Tooru has no time to dwell on it, his kitty is in heat and  _ needs _ him. In one step he closes the distance between the bed and where they stored their bags. He rummages through his toilet bag, throwing away discarded items until he finds what he is searching for. Wakatoshi is panting softly, fingers clawed into the sheet. Tooru comes back as fast as he can, trying not to trip in his steps.

“M’gonna make this pussy all slick and welcoming.” He mumbles while pouring a generous amount of lube on Wakatoshi’s entrance and his lover’s hole twitches in the most pleasing way.

Tooru opens his fly in one swift movement and pulls down his briefs to free his engorged aching dick weighing in his pants since he came out of the bathroom. He starts to coat it with lube as well when Wakatoshi whines and Tooru’s heart stutters, he almost drops the bottle.

“Fuuuuck you’re so sexy like this Toshi.” He breathes while throwing the bottle away.

He clears his throat before getting back into character. 

“Show me how much you want it, kitty, show me how much you want your master’s cock,” he says as he tugs again at the red thong strap.

He follows the lingerie and drops a hand between Wakatoshi’s thighs to grab his balls. He opens his finger and presses upward to slide his palm over the whole length of his lover’s crotch. Wakatoshi jolts. Tooru’s hand gets back to the base and repeats the movement, slowly, dragging Wakatoshi’s sack along his shaft. His partner groans and Tooru sees him blink from the corner of his eyes.

“Do you want it, kitten? Do you  _ really _ want it?”

Wakatoshi starts squirming, it’s only his thighs at first, but Tooru’s petty pride is satisfied; even the most intimidating pro athlete becomes putty in his hands.

“I know you want it, you want me to fill your pussy with my cum.”

Wakatoshi’s whole body trembles, he is now shifting from knee to knee and it’s very hard (pun intended) for Tooru to resist the sight of his lover’s slick hole swaying right in front of him.  _ Oh well, what’s the point of resisting? _ He thinks, as he coaxes the thong to the side once again and brings the head of his dick to the inviting entrance. He only pokes at it, to make Wakatoshi known he is there but also not quite here.

Wakatoshi presses back and Tooru has to recoil if he wants it to only remain a tease. But Wakatoshi doesn’t stop and crawls backward to chase the sensation, Tooru has to remove his hand from his partner’s crotch and the thong snaps back on Wakatoshi’s crack. It doesn't stop him and now Tooru’s groin is trapped against his stomach and fully nested between Wakatoshi’s asscheeks.

Tooru should have known, when Wakatoshi wants something he usually gets it. He wanted to tease but it’s now Wakatoshi who is leading the torment, he is squirming with a purpose. He moves up and down along Tooru's shaft, rubbing his slick hole, pressing relentlessly against it. Tooru wants to sink in and plunge into this welcoming warmth he is yearning for, but he is forced to watch and endure while his lover is getting himself off, building his own pleasure and there's nothing more he can do about it.

A low rumbling sound emanates from Wakatoshi’s chest and it goes straight to Tooru’s cock.

“Put it in me please, I want to feel you.”

“Hmm yeah kitten, I will give it to you.” He brings a hand to his partner’s ass, “But if you want my cock you’ll have to behave and be a good boy.”

Wakatoshi stops moving eventually but Tooru knows it’s regretfully and as much as he loves what his lover is doing to him he has to take it to the next step if he doesn’t want his straining cock to explode. Wakatoshi shifts slightly forward and parts his thighs wide, he is almost lying on the bed. The position is lewd and sinful and Tooru is tempted to go grab his phone to take a picture, but he won’t because now Wakatoshi is looking at him over his shoulder and his face is still red, one ear threatening to fall off his hair. He is dangerously sexy, smelling like soap and sex. Tooru swallows heavily and he has to clear his throat once again to regain his composure.

With a trembling hand Tooru aligned his dick to Wakatoshi, ready to enter the craving heat. Wakatoshi gasps when he starts to sink in, unrushed, painfully slow but relentlessly. Once fully buried in Wakatoshi he lets out a breath and realizes he hadn’t breathed all the way through, way too concentrated on not screwing up; Wakatoshi was already loose but it doesn’t mean he couldn’t hurt him. 

Only now he fully registers the sensation. His thick -  _ and long, thank you _ \- shaft is finally deep into Wakatoshi and it is the best feeling ever. He can feel his partner’s walls pushing against his cock from every direction, it is like his hole is trying to swallow him and push away him at the same time.

Tooru shifts on his knees, Wakatoshi moans and it’s music to his ears. He moves again, tentatively. Wakatoshi grunts, and Tooru dwells on since when he hadn’t had the chance to play this music score, and how happy he is to finally hear it again.

After waiting a few seconds letting Wkatashi the time to adjust - or maybe Tooru is the one needing to adjust considering how he is a panting mess - he starts to move, building a slow rhythm at first. They are both in need of taking it easy, they can’t hurt themselves now, their weekend only started.

When Tooru picks up the pace, he  _ knows  _ he is not gonna last long. Each pound draws whines from Wakatoshi’s lips and the cat ears are bouncing on his head with every thrust. Wakatoshi’s tail is sticking to his ass in a mix of lube saliva and sweat and Tooru finds it too pretty to get it out of the way. His lover’s face is shoved into the sheets, his hands clawing at the pillows. Tooru ram harder into his partner and he starts to feel a fire in the pit of his stomach.

He loves his beefy and serious lover, but he also loves being the one to corrupt him, to make a mess of this poised and collected good grandma’s boy. He is the only one able to see this aspect of Ushijima  _ strong and stern _ Wakatoshi. The only one able to unravel him by the seam and watch him shatter to the ground.

Tooru hears a wail and he looks up to his partner’s face. Wakatoshi is looking at him again, the ear has finally given up and is now lost somewhere in the sheets. His hair is matted to his forehead, lips parted and he is  _ blinking _ . Tooru understands the wordless indication,  _ there _ . He steadies his knees to the bed and locks his hips in place as he drills his lover into the mattress. 

Tooru leans over and reaches around Wakatoshi’s waist to take his cock in hand. He begins to stroke to the rhythm of his thrusts and Wakatoshi’s eyes flutter shut. He clenches hard on Tooru’s dick as he comes onto the comforter gasping and muffling a groan into the pillows.

Flames are licking Tooru’s entrails and he can feel them grow by the second. Wakatoshi is trembling as he comes down from his orgasm. Tooru closes his eyes and he only hears Wakatoshi’s low resonating voice above the sound of skin slapping on skin.

“Come in me Tooru please.” 

Tooru’s guts clench as he answers to the plea, painting white Wakatoshi’s insides with thick spurts of hot cum.

Tooru falls down on Wakatoshi’s back panting and shivering. They stay like this a moment listening to their breath filling the room, lulled by the sound of each other’s heart beats.

When Tooru finally slips out with an awful squelching sound, Wakatoshi falls on his side, facing him.

“You lost an ear, kitten.” Tooru says with a chuckle, wiping his hand on his thigh.

Wakatoshi brings a hand to his head to check by himself before letting it fall weakly on the mattress with a sigh.

“Oh no no no mister! I won’t have that!” Tooru lifts himself up on his elbow, “We just arrived and we have a whole weekend ahead of us,” He says towering his partner, “We take a shower and then it’s  _ my _ turn to get fucked!”

**Author's Note:**

> Then ext one will be tagged "cocksleave" and "somnophilia". ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> Until then here's my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)
> 
> Here's another smut [serie](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216658).


End file.
